As computers have become increasingly commonplace, the amount of data that is stored and/or transferred electronically has also increased. Some data can be made publicly available, while it is desirable to protect other data so that it is accessible to only select users. One mechanism for protecting data is to have the operating system of the computer restrict which users can access the data. However, this can be problematic as this protection is typically limited to accesses to the data from that computer. When the data is transferred to another computer, the protection is typically lost.